Love is a losing game
by SoyDeLoPior
Summary: Pansy para salvar la vida debe unir un par de corazones, pero el suyo es el que mas riesgos correrá.
1. Chapter 1

Pansy trabajaba muy duro, su apellido después de la guerra poco valía, pero eso no le interesaba, lo realmente importante era su posición en el ministerio; su realización profesional. Había sudado para llegar a ser la jefa en el piso de relaciones públicas del ministerio, y que si había luchado para conseguir el puesto ¿Una mortifaga haciendo interacciones positivas con todo esa turba enardecida? Agradecía que todo eso fuera parte del pasado, solo le quedaban dos cosas de aquellos días oscuros: la marca tenebrosa y su auror de libertad condicional.

La pureza de la familia Parkinson le había permitido entrar al ministerio pese a sus antecedentes penales pero hasta ahí, el resto había sido a base de su trabajo y esfuerzo.

-Maldita Granger me va matar- Pansy realmente odiaba a la leona, el departamento de Derecho y protección a criaturas mágicas daba mas de que hablar desde las reformas a las leyes que todo el resto del ministerio en meses.

Recién terminaba de redactar el oficio del comunicado 72 respecto a "No-muertos/vampiros requerimientos y documentación para visitar o en su defecto vivir en asentamientos mágicos" Suspiro agotada, eso iba a causar revuelo y tendría que hacer conferencias de prensa donde seguramente habría magos queriendo cruciar a Granger.

Acomodo los mechones sueltos de su coleta y tomo su capa dispuesta a no pasar ni un minuto mas ahí, se dirigió al área de las chimeneas del cual colgaban anuncios que cambiaban de color "Fuera de servicio por remodelación"

Tendría que salir para poderse aparecer en su hogar, de pronto esas hermosas botas de tacón de aguja con altura 12 cm ya no eran tan buena idea, salió de la caseta telefónica maldiciendo a cada trabajador problemático mientras batallaba con su bolso y portafolio.

Una de las hojas que llevaba dentro de un folder en su mano derecha salió volando, obviamente ella tuvo que correr a alcanzar dicho documento, justo cuando la tenia la hoja en sus manos un par de luces se aproximaron peligrosamente. Un auto la había arrollado.

Con sinceridad ella había esperado despertar en San mungo, no en su cómoda cama arropada hasta la nariz, el olor a flores silvestres se colaba por su nariz reconfortándola mientras su edredón violeta se enrollaba sobre ella.

-Señorita Parkinson, le recomiendo volver a leer el contrato y las clausulas de la prorroga ¿entiende usted lo importante es que cumpla? o si no volverá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al mundo de los muertos.

-Pensé que había sido un mal sueño.

El anciano en su habitación le sonrio condescendiente mientras desaparecia de pies a cabeza fundiéndose en un polvo luminoso rosado.

Se levanto y descubrió no sin cierto asombro que su pijama era de un rosa chillon, bufo, en su mesilla de noche reposaba una carpeta rojo carmín, de la cual emanaba ese olorcillo a flores salvajes, suspiro.

En el universo la energía va fluyendo dentro de las dimensiones mezclándolas entre si, algo había escuchado de antiguos filósofos, pero jamás pensó que se encontraría con la intersección.

Muchas veces había escuchado a magos y brujas que entablaban comunicación con antiguos dioses… siempre pensó que eran producto de pociones alucinógenas, por lo menos hasta anoche.

Abrió la carpeta, mucho bla bla bla y solo unas perturbadoras líneas:

"Yo Eros en representación de Afrodita brindo la concesión como Cupido sustituto a la señorita Pansy Parkinson (descendiente del pueblo de Hecate y por lo tanto con previa autorización de dicha diosa) hasta que cumpla con el objetivo principal situado en el párrafo tercero del presente documento"

Pansy se sintió abrumada, no había firmas en el documento, donde debería estar la firma de Afrodita había la silueta de un beso que cambiaba constantemente de color, donde la de Eros había una pequeña pluma y por ultimo su nombre escrito con sangre.

Los términos del contrato eran claros Pansy continuaba con vida si lograba como mínimo ayudar a dos corazones a encontrar amor.

El real problema es que Pansy no creía en el amor, nunca lo había hecho. Nunca hasta que Eros le pateo el trasero por la noche.

Y venga había sido horrible, siempre pensó que Cupido era un querubín tierno y regordete, no un hombretón de casi dos metros salvajemente sexy que pasaba sus días metido en uno de esos pubs para motociclista, quizá no le hubiera sorprendido ver uno de esos armatrostes muggles cerca de el.

O tal vez Cupido sabia que tenia cierta debilidad por ese tipo de muggles pero que jamás nunca en su vida seria capaz de acercarse a uno, no mientras quisiera llevar el apellido Parkinson.

Menuda mierda.

¡Ah! si faltaba más… tenía un módico plazo de un mes.

Su alarma empezó a sonar… así le quedara solo un mes de vida ella no planeaba faltar al trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

La conferencia había sido un desastre… pero no uno tan grande como el que había imaginado, en realidad los vampiros eran tan políticamente correctos que era imposible insultarles sin parecer salvajes y si algo odiaban los sangre pura era parecer prole, y siendo sinceros eran los pertenecientes a las nobles familias quien se resistían mas al cambio.

Incluso vio a un par de brujas de tercera edad sonrojándose con una de esas criaturas que parecía no tener mas de 16 años pero que era evidente de la misma época que esos sacos de arrugas y huesos.

Quizá esos viejos y atrofiados corazones aun pudieran amar.

Lo que le llevo a dirigirse a la castaña sonriente a su lado.

-Hey Granger, ¿Cómo esta la coma… es decir ese Weasley….tu marido?

-Que sorpresa Parkinson pensé que solo tenias cabeza para el trabajo, pues estamos divorciados desde hace un año sin temor a equivocarme- dijo con sorpresa y nada de malicia

-Uhm se veía venir eres demasiado para su pequeño cerebro- Parkinson no quería ofender a Hermaione pero eso fue exacto lo que logro- eh… yo solo quería ser agradable.

-Pues bueno has sido terriblemente deficiente-acorto Hermaione aun un poco cabreada

-Ya dije que lo siento- contesto ya de mal humor la morena

-Bueno tu y mi ex marido tienen algo en común, creen que un "lo siento" puede arreglarlo todo-Hermaione no quería sonar ardida sin embargo le resulto imposible

-¿Sabes que Granger? Necesitas un trago y chica hoy es tu dia de suerte, yo invito- sonrió cual toda Slytherin- Festejemos que los vampiros podrán entrar a la comunidad mágica de forma legal y reglamentada

Lo ultimo fue añadido estratégicamente para que la castaña no se pudiera negar.

-Pansy si esto es una…-no pudo terminar

-Venga Hermaione pasemos tiempo de calidad- corto Pansy

Ambas consientes de que en mas de 5 años trabajando juntas era la primera vez que usaban sus nombres.

Muchos pensaban que Pansy carecía de inteligencia o astucia, craso error, había que cumplir cierto perfil para entrar a la casa de las serpientes, no solo era ser un sangre pura o un loco con sed de sangre, no, ser un Slytherin era sacar de cualquier situación el mayor beneficio y bueno ella realmente quería seguir viva.

Pansy se había dedicado solo a su carrera, no tenia mas vida social que las cenas a las que su madre la obligaba a ir a casa de otros nobles, a los únicos que apreciaba era a Draco y Blaise, pero no en exceso. Y Draco tenia una espectacular familia con Astoria. Y Blaise era el gay más codiciado de todo el mundo mágico.

No había mucho trabajo que hacer ahí.

Sin embargo la divorciada leona era una increíble oportunidad, ella le iba a ayudar como la Cupido que se suponía era. Aun no sabía bien cómo pero ganándose la confianza de la Griffindork todo seria pan comido… o eso creía.

El primer obstáculo a superar fue que ni la leona ni la serpiente tenían la mas mínima resistencia al alcohol y terminaron en el Londres muggle bailando en uno de esos lugares de mala muerte llamando la atención descaradamente, no por su magia sino porque realmente era un par de mujeres en la flor de su juventud terriblemente atrayentes llenas de confianza.

En ese lugar lleno de luces brillaron como nunca antes, desinhibidas de sus presiones habituales, sintiéndose bellas y sobre todo felices. Bailaron hasta doler.

Al salir del lugar Pansy sujetaba el bolso y la melena de la leona para que esta vomitara a placer sobre un inocente árbol en plena calle. Si eso no era confianza Pansy no sabía lo que era.

Ambas se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas rezando por no escindirse al aparecerse, Pansy no soporto el viaje y vomito como no pensó posible sobre la maceta que su madre le regalara para su ultimo cumpleaños… la planta había muerto a los 15 días de tenerla.

No llego a su cama, termino dormida a la mitad del pasillo de su moderno departamento, la luz que se colaba por los enormes ventanales la despertaron.

Agradecía que fuese sábado, ella solía ir al ministerio en sábado, pero no era de rigor. Obviamente se tomaría ese sábado en particular.

Rodo por el suelo hasta recuperar un poco de dignidad y conjuro un café de una famosa franquicia muggle, otro mal habito siendo una sangre pura, el ulular de una lechuza le advirtió que había correo que atender.

Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a la terraza dejando no entrar no una sino cinco lechuzas algo molestas, al parecer ya tenían tiempo ahí.

Les dio golosinas a cada una de ellas despidiéndolas, miro de donde provenían y sonrió. Las dos primeras (por prioridad) eran del ministerio una de ellas firmadas por el auror en jefe Potter, tenia poco trato con el y lo agradecia ese departamento era de los mas limpios y que menos necesitaba del de relaciones publicas, le avisaba que posiblemente tuviera un par de quejas acerca de un novato. Las otras provenían de su madre, de Granger y de Malfoy.

La primera solo le decía un escueto "No olvides nuestra cena con la familia Nott"

La segunda decía exacto lo que quería leer:

"Estimada Pansy:

Espero te encuentres en mejores condiciones que yo. A pesar de mi deplorable comportamiento debo confesar que me divertí como hace mucho tiempo no, por lo tanto estaría honrada de que me acompañaras a tomar el almuerzo del domingo en el restaurant "Delicia magica" en punto del medio dia.

Con aprecio Hermaione G".

Después de un leve baile de la victoria Pansy abrió la carta de Draco.

"Pansy en cuanto leas esto aparecete en mi casa ¡YA! Astoria me ha dejado y se ha marchado sola, no se que hacer con Scorpius aun no despierta pero no tengo idea de que hacer con un bebe."

Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente ¿Qué le hacia pensar a esa serpiente que ella sabia que hacer con un bebe?

Como sea tomo una ducha rápida, ropa cómoda y se apareció en la mansión Malfoy, un escalofrio la recorrió, odiaba ese sitio no sabia como Draco podía vivir ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy fue recibida por un desesperado Draco, que caminaba de un lado a otro mostrando muy poco temple, ni en los días oscuros y siendo mucho mas jóvenes lo había visto asi.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Pansy? No se de los cuidados de un bebe y aunque me tomara el tiempo dentro de los negocios solo se que no podría apañármelas, Scorpius tan solo tiene dos años, apenas y camina.

-Tranquilo Draco ella volverá es solo una crisis-trato de sonar agradable

-Cariño su crisis se llama Theodor Nott

-Hay que ver el lado bueno… no tendre que cenar en su casa hoy, aunque sinceramente no se como Astoria te ha cambiado por ese pedazo de mierda.

-Ella ha dicho que ese pedazo de mierda la ve como mujer y no solo como parte de la decoración entre otras estupideces

-Ah es verdad Draco no sueles ser la persona mas romántica de este mundo.

-¿De que lado estas Parkinson?

-Del tuyo siempre Malfoy

Se dedicaron una sonrisa reconciliadora y el llanto de Scorpius indico que el niño estaba en pie. Pansy fue aceptada rápidamente como sustituto de Astoria cosa que realmente la impacto, el pequeño Malfoy con tal de ser consentido no importaba de quien viniera.

Paso todo el dia en la mansión, al finalizar el dia estaba llena de papilla y con el cabello alborotado, el pequeño Scorp reposaba en sus brazos mientras jalaba con ternura uno de sus mechones.

Draco se había desaparecido para el medio dia, ella lo veía venir desde que mando la lechuza, el no quería una amiga quería una niñera, se fastidiaría pero seria tonto, ella conocía el carácter de Draco.

-Estas hecha polvo, deberías descanzar, te quiero aquí mañana temprano

-Su señoria no se si usted a notado que tengo una vida propia y no puedo dedicarme a cuidar a su vástago- solto sarcásticamente Pansy

-Bueno, siempre podrías dejarlo y unirte a la casa Malfoy, imagínate Pansy de Malfoy

-Suena de la mierda, y no puedo creer que andes proponiéndome matrimonio cuando aun no pasa un dia de que te dejara Astoria.

-Tienes razón quizá por eso no te propuse matrimonio desde un principio

-No Draco, No me propusiste matrimonio porque yo tengo otras metas a parte de ser una señorona noble con un apellido sangre pura

-Que no te oiga tu madre Pansy

-Los muggles lo llaman machismo Draco

-¿Aun con esa afición por los muggles? Terminaras como Weasley

-La comadreja es Auror hasta donde se

-Su padre tonta… como sea si no quieres ser mi esposa debes como amiga ayudarme con Scorpius.

-¿Por qué no permites que un elfo domestico lo cuide? Solo cumple con los artículos de los derechos a criaturas mágicas o Granger pateara tu trasero.

-Ningun Malfoy ha sido criado por un elfo y Scorpius no será el primero.

-Busca una niñera entonces.

-¿sabes lo difícil que es? ¿crees que tengo tiempo?

-Eres un pesado Draco

-Y tu un amor Pansy, así que como tal me vas a ayudar con Scorp, solo míralo se ve tan bien en tus brazos

-Serpiente aduladora tienes 24 horas para encontrar niñera ¿Entendido?

-Corrijo eres todo menos un amor


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy estaba total y absolutamente cabreada con Draco, el muy imbécil habia aparecido en su departamento apenas despuntara el sol con un Scorpius muy despierto en sus brazos, alegando que tenia un viaje de negocios, ella no sabia si era verdad o no mas de cualquier manera le irrito.

Cuando llego la hora de verse con Granger estaba totalmente agotada, tomo una ducha rápida y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta con el logo de una marca muggle junto con unos converse, cosa que no solia usar mas que para correr por las mañanas y andar en casa.

Se asusto a si misma al verse al espejo, parecía una muggle de pies a cabeza pero ya no habia tiempo mas que para recoger su cabello en una coleta y tomar a Scorpius y sus cosas. Agradecia que se fueran a encontrar en un lugar totalmente colonizado por magos, asi se aparecería ante las puertas del delicia mágica sin demoras.

Granger ya la esperaba en una mesa del segundo piso en una muy encantadora terraza, una pequeña pelirroja la acompañaba.

-Lo siento mucho Malfoy me dejo a cargo de Scorpius- dijo apenas acomodo al bebe en una de esas sillas altas.

Hermaione no pudo ocultar del todo su sorpresa, pero se recompuso con rapidez

-No hay problema, Ron olvido que este fin le tocaba cuidar a Rose- la niña hizo un pequeño puchero y luego esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

-Hombres, no se como Astoria se atreve a salir de uno para meterse con uno peor- empezó Pansy con intención, sabia que el chisme haría la platica llevadera y no era como si el mundo mágico no lo fuera a saber nunca.

La platica fue fluida por tanto tiempo que Scorpius se arrullo hasta quedar dormido y Rose pudo degustar dos pasteles diferentes.

-Te lo digo Hermaione, Draco podrá ser todo lo exitoso que se te ocurra pero sigue siendo un niño tan caprichoso y temperamental como el primer año en Hogwarts.

-Ni que lo digas, Ron es tan inútil en el hogar que en el tiempo que vivimos juntos incendio la cocina dos veces, ¡dos!

La cara de horror de Granger me hizo reir con mucha fuerza casi convirtiéndose en carcajada, solo pare al ver que alguien se habia detenido en nuestra mesa. Era Potter.

Granger le saludo pero Potter estaba muy ocupado observándome para contestar.

-¿Parkinson?- dijo al fin

-Siempre tan perspicaz, potter- fue inevitable arrastrar las palabras, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, luego recordé mi atuendo y supe donde estaba su sorpresa fue mi turno para sonrojarme.

-Yo es decir tu luces distinta… ese es el hijo de Malfoy- sus palabras fueron mas rápido de lo habitual yo solo asentí- eh, Hermaione he venido por Rose, ya sabes, Ron lamenta haberlo olvidado.

-Lo se, Harry, como de costumbre- Granger estaba irritada, era obvio que suponía Ron recogería a la niña.

-Mira, no mates al mensajero ¿si? Es mas, deberías tratar de hablar con él, él no olvido a Rose, solo quería verte, pero te has puesto de un genio…

-Basta Harry- le espeto la castaña.

Hubo un duelo de miradas, muy intenso pero supuse que era normal por la tranquilidad con la que actuaba la pequeña Rose.

-Bien ire, pero es evidente que solo lo hago por Rose, sus padres deberían llevarse bien. Vamos Parkinson.

-¿Eh?- dijimos a coro tanto Potter como yo.

-Supongo que puedo invitar a una amiga a la casa de mi suegra ¿no es asi Harry? Y también supongo que esa amiga no tendrá inconveniente en acompañarme ¿Verdad Pansy?

Todo quedo dicho, Iría a la casa de los Weasly a pasar la tarde de un domingo, si mi madre se entera ire preparando un funeral o bien podría ser el mío, si Draco se da cuenta.


End file.
